Although the physiological effects of continuous noise on cochlear function are well documented, the effects arising from impact noise exposure have not yet been characterized. The purpose of this project is to compare the electrophysiological changes occurring during exposure to energy equivalent impact or continuous noise exposure in guinea pigs.